


Show Praise With Your Body

by gayunsolved



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Unfair Mario Kart Strategies, YES that's a real ass tag listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: Mario Kart is a game of skill.





	Show Praise With Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> From a request on Tumblr for Septiplier and Praise Kink. Just a little drabble.

“You absolute cunt, that was my item box! Fuck out of here!”

“I got there first, it’s only fair,” Mark leveled, not looking at Seán. The two were engaged in a heated game of Mario Kart in Mark’s apartment. Seán perched predatorily on the arm of the sofa, while Mark lounged on an armchair, each intensely focused on the screen in front of them. “Besides,” Mark continued with a smirk, “you didn’t come here to play Mario Kart.”

“Excuse me?” Seán turned to Mark, affronted, and paused the game. He didn’t want to allow himself the hope that Mark was finally reciprocating his longstanding lust and longing.

“Yeah, Jackaboy, I know you just came over to see Chica.”

“Oh,” Seán sighed. “Yeah, got me there.” False hope was always getting him in trouble. “I’m only in this friendship for your dog, it’s true.”

“Really? Not for my body?” Mark smirked, and Seán felt his stomach drop to his feet. “I see the way you look at me, you know. Same way I see Arin look at Dan. I think it’s hunger, am I wrong?”

Seán tried to breath, desperately attempting to regain the capacity to functionally communicate. “I-“

“Sorry-”

“It’s okay,” Seán finally blurted out. “It’s fine, you don’t have to feel the same, or you can kick me out, I get it-“

“What?” Mark’s features shifted to a look of confusion. “No, I’m saying sorry because I didn’t mean to spring it on you, like, in the middle of a game of Mario Kart…”

“I mean, it’d be a hell of a winning strategy.”

Mark smiled sheepishly, setting down his controller on the coffee table. Seán did the same, a slight tremble in his hands betraying his anxiety. “All I’m saying,” Mark went on, “I guess, is that I don’t mind it. Makes me feel like I’m something to be wanted.”

“Well of course you’re something to be wanted!” Seán suddenly felt defensive. “You’re so beautiful, with your warm eyes and welcoming smile, and, and, you have the biggest fuckin’ heart of anyone I know. Mark, seriously, I could go on about you for hours. And that’s not even including your body. Inside and out, Mark. You’re amazing.”

Mark swallowed hard. He averted his gaze. “You’re just saying that, dude.”

“Am not, Mark. I really mean it. Let me prove it to you.” The words came out of Seán’s mouth before he could rethink his phrasing, and it was immediately too late to go back. Mark was instantly flushed, the blush creeping down his neck under the flannel he wore.

“How are you planning to prove it?” Mark practically spluttered out. His brain was unable to wrap around the idea that Seán really wanted him so physically. Sure, he had suspected the attraction, but the way Seán’s eyes got dark and hungry cemented it in the most delicious way.

Seán merely grinned, a little lopsided, and Mark only flushed deeper. He moved slowly and confidently towards Mark, who was looking at him with a mix of questioning and want. “I’ll prove it to you with my mouth, my hands, everything. I wanna show you how much I love you and your body, every little bit of it that I can get my hands on. You’re so beautiful, Mark, let me prove it to you.”

“Oh.”

“Shit,” Seán said quickly. “Too much?”

“No…” Mark breathed deeply through his nose. “I just…”

“Come on, baby boy, tell me.”

Mark had to gasp for air at the nickname. He regained his breath after a second to reply. “I guess it’s just…just, I kinda like when you tell me what you like about me…I guess.”

Seán let out a short peal of laughter. “Wouldn’t have pegged you as bein’ into praise, but I guess it goes with the ego.”

Mark hit him with a pillow, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to set off a chain reaction. Seán grabbed Mark’s wrist, pinning it to the couch before leaning in to press their lips together, gently but purposefully. Mark melted into it, bringing his other hand up to pull Seán down to straddle his lap. The two separated for a second. “Fuck,” Mark remarked, unsure what else to say.

“Eloquence is a quality I’ve always admired in you,” Seán quipped, sounding annoyingly steady for where he was seated. Mark opened his mouth, ready to let a witty retort fly, but Seán was faster, reconnecting their mouths in a lazy kiss. As they kissed and then mouthed at each others’ jaws and necks, Seán’s hands wandered under the warm cotton of Mark’s flannel, nimble fingers tracing the contours of hot skin. A ragged breath escaped the meeting of their two lips, and neither knew from whom it had come. Seán pulled away first, their lips still mere millimeters apart.

“How th’hell are you such a good kisser?”

“Could ask you the same thing, Jackaboy.”

Seán grinned before moving his left hand again under Mark’s shirt, brushing over a sensitive nipple. Mark gasped, which quickly turned to a low groan as Seán repeated the action.

“You make such pretty noises,” Seán whispered, never losing the shit eating grin. “I could listen to you all day, baby.”

“All day is, uh, a long time,” Mark gritted through his teeth. “F’you keep saying shit like that, it won’t be long.”

Seán pressed his lips to the juncture of Mark’s shoulder and throat, kissing gently, drawing a sharp breath from Mark. When the kiss turned to a bite, Mark’s hips bucked up involuntary, causing Seán to give his own whine.

“Mark.”

“Hmm?”

“I wanna take you apart, make you mine. Would you let me? Would you let me touch you all over and make you mine?”

_“Please.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Request more Teamiplier/Shipgrumps through asks on my Tumblr/follow me at @dansbigcat! Love you all.


End file.
